June 2018
is a series of events held during June in celebration of Greek and Egyptian mythology! From Jun 1st, through to Jul 6th, many new animals, habitats, and decor will make their debut, including several of the Egypt type, plus a new Mythic type. The following 'popups' show many of the new animals we can hope to befriend during June: June_2018_LuminousLegends.png June_2018_Nian.png SA_StoriedSands_Popup.png Arena_Anuket_Popup.png LB_MightyMythos_Popup.png June_2018_FabledFalls_Popup.png Arena_Planticore_Popup.png WE_NordicFables_Popup.png June_2018_Summer_Sale.png Arena_LoamGnome_Popup.png SA_HighlandSummer_Popup.png Jun_2018_2xNightStones.png 4th_of_July_Sale_2018.png June_2018_MoonChimera_Prize.png June_2018_MoonChimera_Prize2.png June_2018_SunChimera_Prize.png June_2018_SunChimera_Prize2.png June_2018_Nian_Prize.png June_2018_Nian_Prize2.png June_2018_Nian_Prize3.png The following list of events and goals shows where the related new and re-issued animals and decor can be found: Greek Harpy Win a Greek Harpy in the Colosseum (from Jun 1st, until Jul 6th): *By earning a Streak Grand Prize of 335 Greek Harpy Feathers . *Or purchase at the market for 1,200 . ---- Sun Chimera Win a Sun Chimera by collecting Bright Stones until Jul 6th: *By completing the Sun Chimera Goal line. *Or purchase at the market for 4,000 . ---- Fabled Figurine Decorate with a Fabled Figurine during the June 2018 series of events: *Purchase at the market, to earn 64 Bright Stones from it every 8 hours until Jul 6th! ---- Moon Chimera Win a Moon Chimera by collecting Night Stones until Jul 6th: *By completing the Moon Chimera Goal line. *Or purchase at the market for 4,000 . ---- Mythical Monument Decorate with a Mythical Monument during the June 2018 series of events: *Purchase at the market, to earn 64 Night Stones from it every 8 hours until until Jul 6th! ---- Mythic Mesa Treat your Mythic type animals to their very own Mythic Mesa habitat: *Purchase at the market for 500,000 during the June 2018 series of events and onwards. **Limited to one per account. ---- Nian Win a Nian until Jul 7th: *By Completing the Nian Goal Line: **Collect (and hatch) all the fabled friends: a Set, a Megara, a Freyja, and a Maregonna from this month's events. ---- Cottonmouth Viper Get a Cottonmouth Viper : a new Common animal, required during the Storied Sands Storybook Adventure: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Earth and Nature types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . ---- Storied Sands Storybook Adventure (Starts Jun 1st), until Jun 14th?: ---- *Treat your Electric, Water, and Earth type animals to a Nile Valley habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 200 , during the Storied Sands Storybook Adventure event. ---- A Sorcerer in the Sands Get a Dumbledog until Jun 14th? (re-issue): *Complete the A Sorcerer in the Sands Goal Line: **By breeding a Sekhmet with a Set. ---- Anuket Arena Tournament (Starts Jun 1st), until Jun 13th: ---- Egyptian Vulture Get an Egyptian Vulture (starts Jun 5th) until Jun 12th: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Dark and Earth types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 600 . ---- Mighty Mythos Leaderboard Event (Starts Jun 12th), until Jun 19th: ---- *Treat up to 5 of your Nature, and Electric type animals to the Mount Olympus habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 300 , during the Mighty Mythos Leaderboard Event. ---- Fabled Falls *Treat your Dark, Water, and Nature type animals to a Fabled Falls habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 200 , (starts Jun 15th) until Jun 19th. ---- Planticore Arena Tournament (Starts Jun 15th), until Jun 21st: ---- Olympian Pegasus Get an Olympian Pegasus (starts Jun 19th) until Jun 26th: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Electric and Nature types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 600 . ---- Nordic Fables World Event (Starts Jun 19th), until Jun 26th: ---- *Treat your Dark, Nature, and Fire type animals to an Asgard habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 200 , during the Nordic Fables World Event. ---- Summer Sale (Starts Jun 19th), until Jun 26th: ---- Loam Gnome Arena Tournament (Starts Jun 26th), until Jul 8th?: ---- Papillon Get a Papillon : a new Common animal, required during the Highland Summer Storybook Adventure: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Electric and Nature types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . ---- Highland Summer Storybook Adventure (Starts Jun 26th), until Jul 8th?: ---- *Treat your Water, Nature, and Fire type animals to an Avalon habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 200 , during the Highland Summer Storybook Adventure event. ---- Mountain Hare Get a Mountain Hare (starts Jun 29th) until Jul 6th: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Dark and Fire types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 500 . ---- 4th of July Sale (Starts Jul 3rd), until Jul 6th: ---- Regular Animals: Limited Offers Get a Rubble Rooster : *On Sale for 90 ! (from May) ---- Get a Jasper Dragon : * : and gives 5,000 , in addition to usual availability! ---- Get a Poppy Pony : * ---- Re-issued Animals: Limited Sale Get a Rooted Rhino : *On Sale for 240 ! ---- Get a Chimp Champ : *On Sale for 240 ! ---- Get a Flare Hare : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Get a Vanillamb : *On Sale for 120 ! ---- Get a Seafoam Sloth : *On Sale for 100 ! ---- Get a Tidal Toucan : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Get a Monarchy : *On Sale for 210 ! ---- Get a Papa Penguin : *On Sale for 110 ! ---- Get a Lion Pride : *On Sale for 150 ! ---- Get a Porcupineapple : *On Sale for 240 ! ---- Get an Electricutie : *On Sale for 110 ! ---- Get a Parade Pony : *On Sale for 300 ! ---- Get an Orchid Otter : *On Sale for 130 ! ---- Re-issued Animals: Value Packs Get a Hotter Otter : * : and gives 4,000 ! ---- Get a Prince Charring : * ---- Get an Arcrane : * ---- Get a French Hen : * ---- Get a Honey Badger : * ---- Get a Gemini : * ---- Get a Mrs. Potter : * ---- Get a Boom Bear : * : and gives 1,000 ! ---- Get a Bone Bronco and a Storm Sphinx : * : A double pack and gives 2,000 ! ---- Get a Torch Bearer : * ---- Get a Medoe : * ---- Get a Wendiglow : * : and gives 1,500 ! ---- Get a Pumace : * : and gives 500 ! ---- Get a Blossom Buck : * ---- Get an Electoucan : * ---- Get a Walrust : * ---- Get a Brave Eagle , a Star Fish and a Striped Skunk : * : A triple pack! ---- Get a Libertree : * : bundled with a Patriot Plateau habitat! ---- Re-issued Habitats: Limited Sale ---- Other Monthly Event Pages ---- Notes Category:Gameplay